


The man I love

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лина Хорн родилась 30 июня 1917 года в окрестностях Бруклина. Во время Второй мировой войны, когда она развлекала войска, Лина отказалась выступать «для раздельной по цвету кожи аудитории или для групп, в которых немецкие военнопленные сидели впереди афроамериканских военнослужащих». Армия США отказала в выступлении перед смешанной аудиторией, но Лина сделала интересный ход, выступая перед черными американскими солдатами и белыми немецкими военнопленными. Увидев, что черные солдаты были вынуждены сидеть на задних рядах, она прошла со сцены к ним и выступала у немцев за спиной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Девчонка из Бруклина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and he'll be big and strong, the man i love (c)

Девушка выходит на низкую наспех сколоченную сцену, приветствуемая радостными воплями нескольких десятков глоток, и уже улыбается, они всегда улыбаются, – но через секунду улыбка сходит с ее лица. И понятно почему. Баки и самому неохота улыбаться, потому что тут сидят не только свои парни, здесь же расселись и пленные гансы, а кому-то приходится сидеть за их спинами, черт бы побрал тех, кто объяснял перед началом концерта, почему. На задних рядах разместились цветные, вытягивая шеи, чтобы рассмотреть получше, наглядеться впрок на залетную пташку.  
А пташка чудо какая хорошенькая – хотя, может, Баки, давным-давно не видавшему девушек, так только кажется. На вид его ровесница, а может, даже и младше, может, как Стив; темнокожая и темноволосая, маленькая, горячая даже на вид, в своем нежно-розовом платье, как уголек в ладонях.  
И такая отчаянная, что дыхание перехватывает, когда она делает знак музыкантам и в тишине направляется к офицеру, стоящему между рядами. Тот что-то отвечает ей одними губами, гневно вспыхивают черные глазищи, и парни улыбаются, как если бы вокруг вдруг стало теплее. А певица меряет взглядом немцев в первых рядах, смотрит на офицера без этой своей девчоночьей улыбки, и тот просто опускает голову и делает шаг в сторону, не говорит ни слова поперек, пропуская ее, едва достающую ему до плеча, на задние ряды, где сидят, уже осоловело пялясь на нее, Джонс и Морита.  
Дуган пихает его в бок.  
– Бойкая какая, – одобрительно говорит он. – Девочка из Бруклина, я слышал, как говорили. У вас там все такие?  
Старлетки всех мастей, танцовщицы и певицы – и даже, по слухам, какой-то парень, – ездят по лагерям и базам союзников в Европе и развлекают солдат, как умеют. Но эта точно стоит всех остальных. Парни смотрят на нее и улыбаются, как идиоты, и Баки улыбается тоже, потому что она начинает петь и уже через пару строчек кажется не просто хорошенькой, а настоящей красоткой.  
Тоненькая, черноглазая, прямая, она смотрит прямо на него. В воображении Баки его пальцы скользят по теплой кофейной коже, тянут вниз рукава концертного платья… Он одергивает сам себя. Ему хочется, уже давно до воя хочется обнять и почувствовать ответное объятие, хочется целоваться, и трахаться тоже хочется, он уже раз или два со смехом и ужасом шутил, что забывает, как это делается…  
Кофейная куколка в розовом платье белозубо улыбается ему, когда, постукивая каблучками по настилу, проходит мимо. Смотрит и действительно видит его – и этого достаточно. Достаточно знать, что есть еще такие девчонки. А значит, и они все тоже есть. И их ждут.  
Баки чувствует себя живым. Он чувствует себя так же и когда по утрам слышит, как матерится Дуган. Или когда Монти и Дернье принимаются спорить, кто лучше целуется, французы или англичане, а Джонс встревает, говоря: уж в чем в чем, а и в поцелуях, и в постели лучше всех американцы…  
– Нет, – говорит Баки очень тихо. – По пальцам пересчитать.  
Он облизывает пересохшие губы, и на смуглых щеках певицы, почти незаметный, проявляется румянец. Баки следит, как она прохаживается вдоль задних рядов, просто и изящно послав ко всем чертям долбанных гансов. Стучат каблучки, блестят в свете ламп темные локоны. Здесь и сейчас она – одна, крошечная, слабая и хрупкая, но что-то в ней есть такое, что все молчат, глядя ей в рот. Что-то, отчего они – солдаты, убийцы, сволочи – чувствуют себя людьми. И Баки тоже надеется, что, несмотря на полтора месяца боев перед этой короткой передышкой, он все-таки еще не совсем законченная сволочь.  
Баки думает – это не потому, что она девушка. Он видел, как твердо она посмотрела на здоровяка-офицера, и ни одна девушка на его памяти так не смотрела. Ни одна девушка из тех, кого знал Баки, не отправилась бы сюда по доброй воле. Никто бы не отправился...  
Мелькает на секунду абсурдный образ – Стив в армии, Стив в военной форме, которая безбожно ему велика, но форма офицерская, цвет ему идет, и все у него как надо, потому что он говорит и делает правильные, нужные вещи, а то и просто смотрит, он же тоже умеет вот так, железно, уверенно, веско, хоть и снизу вверх, и его слушаются, его признают и уважают, и…  
Господи, как хорошо, что Стива здесь нет.  
А потом он холодеет при мысли, что Стива здесь, конечно, нет, он дома, где непременно ввяжется еще не в одну драку, но невозможно себе представить, что он просто посмотрит на обидчика – и тот спасует перед ним и уйдет, вместо того чтоб почесать кулаки. Бруклинское бычьё не остановишь никаким взглядом, даже таким, от которого у самого Баки язык прикипает к нёбу… А Баки рядом не будет, потому что Стив там, а Баки тут.  
Он слушает, как заканчивается песня. Девчонка из Бруклина уходит под аплодисменты, в последний раз полыхнув улыбкой; немцы не хлопают, да и черт с ними.  
Песня продолжает звучать в ушах до позднего вечера, когда Баки вытягивается на узкой койке. Еще одна ночь на этой базе – и выступаем дальше, вглубь Италии, сказал ему капитан. Баки неспокойно, но засыпает он на удивление быстро.  
Во сне смешиваются, закручиваются, свиваются нитями мелодии на граммофонной пластинке зеленая военная форма и розовый струящийся шелк. Это похоже сначала на танец, а потом на бред. Плавится винил, темными каплями стекая с белого картона. Смуглая кожа бледнеет и выцветает, точно загар сходит стремительно, оставляя чуть заметный золотистый оттенок, но и тот исчезает, и Баки не помнит, откуда в его голове вообще взялись мысли о темных тонах.  
У него перед глазами – светлая кожа, прозрачный пушок на предплечье, аккуратные длинные пальцы и в очередной раз нервно обгрызенные ногти, след угольного карандаша на ребре ладони, родинка над косточкой на запястье. Он смотрит и смотрит, вздыхает длинно и самому себе велит не смотреть, но вместо этого берет руку и тянет к лицу.  
Пахнет углем и мылом, книжным клеем и своим, особенным запахом, объединяющим все остальные, самым тонким и сладким. Баки крепко и осторожно держит узкое запястье, чужими пальцами ведет по своей щеке, раскрывает ладонь и прижимается губами к центру. Это острее и ярче всех на свете непристойных снов, в голове шумит, под ребрами и в паху жарко и тесно, он целует ладонь, от запястья до кончиков пальцев, и чувствует ответное прикосновение губ к своим рукам.  
Стив смотрит на него, прижимаясь губами к подушечкам пальцев, смотрит строго и немного удивленно, у него горят скулы, и Баки сглатывает, глядя на два ярких пятна, кожа наверняка горячая и сухая, и становится еще горячее, когда он касается ладони Стива языком.  
Как глупо. Как хорошо. Еще вопрос – пожалеть или порадоваться, что, проснувшись, он не вспомнит об этом сне. В котором он готов с ума сойти от того, что Стив позволяет прикасаться к себе так, Стив трогает его сам.  
– Баки, – говорит Стив, и он слышит непроизнесенное обещание, отдающееся в памяти словами случайной песни.

\----------------------------------------  
10.09.2014


	2. Один и тот же сон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and for a little while he'll take my hand (c)

Когда они вдвоем возвращаются с задания, принося на себе запахи пота и пороха, пыль с другого края мира и следы нездешнего солнца на коже, – все соседи уже спят. Не спит город за окнами, душная ночь полнится звуками и мерцает огнями, все в квартире выглядит знакомо и незнакомо одновременно: светло-зеленые стены и аккуратная мебель, книжные полки и лампа в углу – почти невероятные после песков и палаток.  
Стив первым идет в душ, но до его возвращения Баки едва успевает начать копаться в холодильнике. К тому времени как из ванной выбирается Баки, ужин уже готов.  
Стив внимательно следит за ним, осматривает украдкой, даже когда знает, что обошлось без травм и ран: настороженно ищет в движениях скованность и неловкость, признаки скрываемой боли. Баки посмеивается над его попытками сосчитать быстро сходящие синяки, но ничего не прячет, давая удостовериться: цел, невредим и намерен прожить по два года за каждый из тех семидесяти, которые пропустил. Это ненадолго успокаивает Стива – по крайней мере пока длится день.  
Днем присутствие Баки ощущается ярко, как если бы между ними не было стен и дверей: его обувь в прихожей, инструменты в кладовке, вещи в шкафах и на спинках кресел, ноутбук на столе, книги на полках и диски под телевизором, вторая зубная щетка и бритва у зеркала в ванной – шаги, запахи кофе или жгучих специй из кухни и теплый запах самого Баки, дополняющий все остальные, превращая квартиру в _их дом_.  
По ночам в соседней спальне тихо; двери не заперты, и, заглядывая к нему, сам не свой от острого, неотступного беспокойства, Стив всякий раз видит расслабленное тело под одеялом, спокойное лицо, то, как мерно поднимается и опускается грудь спящего. Стив не знает, что за сны были у Баки до того, как они вдвоем пересекли порог небольшой нью-йоркской квартирки и тот выбрал себе одну из двух комнат. Но теперь он спит крепко и сладко – и по-кошачьи много, особенно поначалу, впервые за долгое время ощутив вместо суррогатного уюта мотельных номеров и съемных комнат тепло настоящего жилья. Не стоит тревожить его.  
Все кошмары Стив забирает себе.  
Он просыпается ночами, прижимая ладони ко рту, кусая кулак, утыкаясь лицом в подушку – главное, молча. Несколько раз по пробуждении ему кажется, что он слышит осторожные шаги под дверью, и он рефлекторно затихает, стараясь дышать как можно тише и ровнее. Но, по счастью, Баки спит крепко, а ночи имеют свойство заканчиваться. Однажды это пройдет – нужно только привыкнуть к мысли, что Баки снова рядом и никуда не исчезнет. К этому невозможно привыкнуть.  
Начинается и заканчивается сентябрь – портится погода, все лето баловавшая Нью-Йорк ярким солнцем и чистым небом. Город погружается в прозрачный полумрак: серо-голубой днем, лиловый на рассвете и закате, теплый и почти сказочный. Стив охотно проводил бы больше времени в городе, но они с Баки проводят дома в лучшем случае одну ночь из трех. Нет времени для прогулок. У суперпсихов сезонное обострение, шутит Сэм. Миссии идут одна за другой. Считанные часы остаются на отдых и сон. 

_Во сне Стив повисает на ненадежной опоре и тянется весь вперед и вниз, пытаясь подать руку, и пальцы хватают пустоту. Во сне он ловит под холодеющей челюстью последние отголоски замолкшего пульса и дрожит над неподвижным телом. Во сне Баки путается в одеялах и простынях, вялый спросонья, и сам себя хватает за горло металлической рукой, потому что рука ему не принадлежит._  
Стиву снятся разные сны. Сон всегда один и тот же. Баки умирает сотнями смертей, и Стив бессилен, бесполезен, безнадежно опаздывает на помощь. 

Стив хватается за него еще до того, как проснуться, тянет к себе, и Баки наклоняется над ним, еще немного и свалится сверху; берет его лицо в ладони, заставляя открыть глаза и посмотреть на него. Взгляд у Баки беспокойный, и он так близко, что Стив видит собственное отражение в затопивших радужку зрачках. Встрепанные волосы щекочут лоб, частые выдохи греют щеку. Шепот раздается как будто внутри, в самой голове, Баки задевает губы Стива своими и не замечает этого.   
– Стив, ты как? Это был сон, приятель, просто сон.   
– Баки...   
– Я здесь, – отвечает Баки тихо. – Я здесь, здесь, Стив, я...   
Он садится и тянет Стива к себе, заставляя тоже сесть на кровати, будя окончательно. Отстраниться гораздо сложнее – они сидят как лежали, лицом к лицу, нос к носу.   
– Все прошло, – шепчет Баки. – Все в порядке, видишь? Это был сон.   
Это был сон. Лучше Баки не знать, что за сны заставляют Капитана Америку просыпаться, обливаясь холодным потом.   
Через полминуты Стив успокаивается – и напрягается, отстраняется, ослабляет хватку на плечах Баки, неловко смеется, облизывая пересохшие губы.   
– Я разбудил тебя?   
Баки спит так, что и пушкой не разбудишь. Здесь и сейчас, всю эту странную теплую осень, он спит так мирно и спокойно, как спал, может быть, только в детстве. Часы бодрствования не отличаются ни спокойствием, ни умиротворением, и, похоже, разум не хочет тащить все это в подсознание.  
Баки улыбается уголками губ. Стив смотрит на него и торопится отвести взгляд.  
– Я сам проснулся. Шел мимо твоей двери, а ты…  
А Стив закричал во сне. Следовало догадаться.  
– Все прошло, – говорит он. – Иди спать, Бак.  
– Уверен?  
Стив смеется. У него получается. Это был сон, а Баки перед ним – настоящий. Лохматый, заспанный, в растянутых домашних штанах и сползшей с правого плеча майке. Живой.  
– Конечно. Спокойной ночи.  
Когда Баки, еще пару раз оглянувшись на него, скрывается за дверью, Стив облизывает губы, прижимает пальцы ко рту и жарко, мучительно краснеет. Присутствие Баки спасает его от ночных кошмаров – только когда он рядом. Когда он слишком близко, чтобы Стив мог сомневаться в реальности. Этому теплому, тяжелому, легко улыбающемуся Баки с внимательными глазами и успокаивающим голосом нечего делать в снах Стива. Но все-таки жаль, что Баки из снов – все Баки из его кошмаров – совсем другие.  
Стив уверен, что справится сам. Он никудышный лжец, и, будь все по-настоящему серьезно, Мстители заметили бы, что с ним что-то не так. Вертикальная морщинка на лбу Баки никак не разгладится с тех пор, как Стив, проснувшись, застал его в своей спальне. Но спит Баки по-прежнему спокойно и тихо. А сны Стива – это только его дело.

_Баки падает, падает, растворяясь в белизне метели, исчезает далеко внизу вместе с собственным криком. Баки падает в снег на дне ущелья и лежит долго-долго, прежде чем подняться. У него синяя кожа и черные, потрескавшиеся губы. Во сне Стив знает, что сердце не бьется. Во сне Баки идет к нему, на огонь и тепло, и тает, и кожа и плоть ползут с него клочьями, обнажая желтые кости. Ветшает и рвется по швам синяя форма, и сквозь прорехи делаются видны развороченные ржавые пластины на плече.  
– Я с тобой, – говорит Баки. – С тобой до конца.  
Стив пятится, а Баки не может ускорить шаг, ноги не слушаются его. Стив смотрит и не видит глаз, но не искать не может. Куда бы он ни шел, Баки идет за ним, и отвернуться – страшнее, чем смотреть на него. Стив не чувствует за собой права отвернуться.  
– До конца, – повторяет он над самым ухом, и Стив пытается закричать, но не может разомкнуть губ.  
Во сне он подпускает Баки совсем близко – так, что запах ржавчины, снега, земли и мертвечины бьет в ноздри, не давая дышать; так, что под ладонями сухо и холодно хрустят заскорузлые льдом и кровью остатки куртки. Во сне он комкает в кулаках темные рукава, смотрит в серое неживое лицо и чувствует, как в подбородок ему упирается ледяное дуло пистолета.  
– До конца, – говорит Баки.  
Стив успевает только зажмуриться._

– Стив, проснись! Ну, смотри, смотри на меня, Стиви, посмотри, это же я…  
Стив мотает головой. Серое безглазое лицо все еще здесь, перед ним, в нем, хриплый голос слишком похож на голос из сна, это все похоже на продолжение сна, и если сейчас Баки скажет это _снова_ , то…  
– Давай, просыпайся, эй, открой глаза, Стив, Стив, – частит Баки, голос у него испуганный и сиплый, под пальцами Стива горячее плечо, и он поспешно выпускает его, понимая, что наставил синяков. – Все в порядке, в порядке, открой глаза.  
Стив мелко кивает, и Баки тянет его за руку, заставляет коснуться лица, мягких волос на виске и колючего подбородка. Голос звучит чуть иначе: ровнее, глубже и как будто спокойнее.  
– Что бы тебе ни снилось, приятель, ты уже не спишь, так что не придуривайся.  
Что угодно, лишь бы не убирать руку. Стив зажмуривается еще крепче, слепо и торопливо касаясь теплой ото сна кожи, водя пальцами по лицу Баки, воспроизводя для себя заново каждую черточку. Баки терпит это, не отодвигаясь, не говоря ни слова – должно быть, Стив здорово напугал его.  
– Этот сон был хуже прежних, – скупо поясняет он. – Но кончился логичнее. Я кричал?  
Баки не отвечает. Стив спускается кончиками пальцев от виска к щеке и уже почти отводит руку – ощутить под пальцами губы будет для него слишком. Он вздрагивает и распахивает глаза, когда Баки целует его ладонь.  
Стив отдергивает руку и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что Баки вскакивает с кровати.  
– Бак, ты что…  
– Ничего. Спи, ладно?  
Стив поднимается за ним. След поцелуя горит на ладони, глаза Баки блестят в полутьме, и Стив совсем ничего не понимает. Он хватается за руку, Баки встряхивает запястьем и останавливается, смотрит в глаза, мрачно и растерянно.  
– Черт, – говорит он. – Слушай, это не то, что… Зараза. Стив, отпусти меня уже. Целоваться я больше не полезу, так что можешь расслабиться.  
Стив тянет его к себе с силой, садится и заставляет сесть рядом. Обнять его теперь отчего-то проще, хотя кошмар уже отпустил и нужно бы собраться. Но. Баки поцеловал его.  
Баки обнимает его в ответ. Он молчит почти минуту.  
– Мне это снится, – говорит он очень тихо. – Почти все время с тех пор, как ты меня нашел. Ты. И твои руки. Мозгоправ из Щ.И.Т.а сказал мне еще в самом начале, – да я и сам думал, – что кошмаров не избежать. Теперь, когда я знаю, во что превратился. А мне каждую ночь снится, что я...  
Стив вцепляется в него еще крепче. Он почти слышит непроизнесенное «Мне пора» и «Спокойной ночи», а потом чувствует, как Баки собирает в кулак майку у него между лопаток.  
– Не уходи к себе.  
Баки замирает на секунду, а потом медленно, с облегчением кивает.  
Они ложатся как сидели – лицом к лицу, руки к рукам. Баки смотрит на Стива, и под этим взглядом кажется, что уснуть уже не удастся, что уснуть просто невозможно. В неподвижной и спокойной тишине спальни остро не хватает слов, которые объяснили бы все, сделали произошедшее, _происходящее_ простым и понятным для обоих.  
Стив открывает рот, чтобы сказать, и проваливается в сон как раз когда Баки тянет его пальцы к губам.  
Он спит спокойно.

 

\---------------  
21.09.2014


	3. Доброе утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still I`m sure to meet him one day, maybe tuesday will be my good news day (с)

Утро начинается очень тихо.  
Просыпаясь, Баки уже знает, что Стив не спит. Это слышно по дыханию, чувствуется кожей – да черт знает, как Баки это понимает, откуда он это помнит. Еще слишком рано – за тонкими стенами, за закрытым окном спальни царит такая тишина, что любой шорох покажется оглушительным, и только где-то на пределе слышимости играет музыка.  
Но Стив не спит. Его ладонь расслабленно лежит под ладонью Баки, прижатой к груди. Сердце под руками бьется на удивление ровно, если вспомнить о том, почему они заснули и проснулись рядом. И о том, что снилось Баки, пока Стив спал так близко.  
Стив не рассказал о своих снах, о том, почему вскочил с криком, почему на него холодно было смотреть, а сам он медлил открыть глаза даже после пробуждения – и не расскажет, скорее всего. Это Баки, трепло, взял и все ему выложил. Мама учила – если сон проговорить, он не сбудется. Баки перестал в это верить лет в семь – и все равно пересказывал Стиву дурные сны почти до самого школьного выпускного. Стив тогда тоже молчал.  
Сладким спасительным снам не обязательно сбываться, главное – не пропадать. Сон Баки, даже рассказанный, никуда не делся. Во сне снова были руки Стива – и все было по-прежнему и в то же время иначе. Стив был другим – был новым, и знакомым, и всем сразу. Во сне с рук все только началось.  
Баки открывает один глаз, ухмыляясь: Стив опирается на локоть, повернувшись к нему, смотрит сверху вниз, кусает губы и тянет было руку к себе, но Баки прижимает ее сильнее.  
– Выспался?  
И хорошо, что краснеть он разучился еще в шестнадцать, когда после самого удачного в жизни свидания Марджори Роуз пригласила его домой, и он присел на край узенькой кровати, а Марджори подняла юбку и популярно объяснила ему, чего ей хочется.  
Стив кивает, смотрит в глаза, смотрит на соединенные руки.  
– А ты?  
А Баки и сейчас еще готов грезить наяву. Стивом, не оттолкнувшим его. Стивом, у которого уже розовеют уши, и скулы, и медленно яснеет взгляд человека, наконец урвавшего себе несколько часов глубокого сна. А потом Стив придвигается еще ближе, наклоняется и касается губами пальцев Баки. Музыка кажется той самой. Стив закрывает глаза, тепло его дыхания греет кожу.  
Доброе, думает Баки, доброе утро.  
Он поднимает руку – Стив поднимает голову. Сам Баки до сих пор не удосужился оторваться от подушки, но это может подождать. Границу сна и яви лучше стирать постепенно, особенно если видеть во сне то, что видел Баки. Он целует Стива в лоб – Стив проводит носом и губами по его подбородку. Скулы. Щеки. Когда они сталкиваются носами, Стив фыркает, и Баки запускает пальцы ему в волосы, чувствует теплую ладонь у виска и приподнимается, позволяя ей переместиться на затылок. У Стива огромные, темные, ошалелые глаза, Баки рассмеялся бы, глядя со стороны на него такого, да и на себя тоже, но сейчас смеяться хочется меньше всего. У Стива яркие теплые ото сна губы, и нижняя влажно поблескивает, и Баки тянется вверх, по правде, слабо соображая, что делает. Он проводит носом вдоль гладкой нижней челюсти, жадно вдыхает, холодя шею под ухом – и не держит себя, незачем: проходится по голой коже языком. Стив прижимается ртом к его виску, сжимает ладонь в волосах, вздыхает как-то судорожно, быстро; он целует первым, сам, не особенно умело, но лучше и не надо, дыхание и так сбивается. Стив ложится сверху, берет лицо Баки в ладони и впивается в губы крепко, решительно и очень по-стивовски, и обняться выходит слишком легко, чтобы чего-то там не уметь.  
Утро все-таки наступает – первыми шорохами на соседних этажах, шелестом автомобильных шин под окнами, где-то со скрипом открывается окно, и музыка становится громче, отчетливее, знакомее. Баки закрывает глаза и плывет, пока Стив целует его. И отвечая ему, гладя его по голове, по плечам, размыкая губы и запуская обе руки под футболку, Баки не думает о границах.

\------------------------------------------  
08.10.2014


	4. "И тогда она посмотрела на того офицерика..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he`ll build a little home, just meant for two, from which we`ll never roam (с)

– И тогда она посмотрела на того офицерика, вся такая маленькая, остренькая, сверкнула глазами, и он обтек. Молча. Пропустил ее со сцены на задние ряды, где сидели Гейб и Джим и другие парни, и она пела как будто именно для них туда приехала, а они почетные гости. Шла и улыбалась, довольная, так что нельзя было в ответ не улыбнуться. И все скалились, конечно, как дураки. Я и не знал, что девчонки так смотреть умеют, а она, знаешь…  
Стив слышал музыку раньше, но не слышал песню, и слова для него звучат в первый раз, хотя, как они узнают, песня спета много раз, многими певицами и даже певцами, за годы своего существования. Запись едва слышно потрескивает, следов времени не скрадывает до конца никакая оцифровка, но здесь они уместны, они часть мелодии, стихов, всего, о чем на самом деле поется.  
Голос Баки над ухом звучит нежно и вкрадчиво, низкие мурлычущие нотки касаются слуха и задевают еще что-то внутри, отчего Стиву кажется, он слышит этот голос всем телом. Это заставляет еще дороже ценить то, к чему он готовил себя, но оказался не готов. Баки вспоминает себя, вспоминает то, что видел вокруг. Ему, оказывается, есть чем поделиться, и это не боль, не страх и не ненависть. Он возвращает Стива в собственное прошлое и протягивает нить за нитью к настоящему, не топя в воспоминаниях, а позволяя их распробовать. Это возможно, когда он так близко.  
День проходит как обычно. Стив думает – что-то должно измениться теперь, думает, чем это будет. Все остается по-прежнему. Баки спускается в тир и расстреливает обойму за обоймой – с правой, с левой руки, с обеих, почти не целясь; радуется неживым мишеням, как хорошим знакомым. Он учит Сэма материться по-русски и тихонько рычит на Наташу, когда та дразнит его за кошмарный акцент. Он покупает на улице исполинский хот-дог и шумно отказывается от горчицы, смеша девушку, продающую хот-доги. Он зевает на планерке, прикрывая рот левой ладонью, и этим только сильнее привлекает внимание Ника, скучает под неодобрительным взглядом и выглядит, как студент на грани отчисления.  
Вечером Баки уверенно идет в спальню Стива, и они ложатся в постель рядом.  
Тяжелая рука лежит на плече Стива и ощущается почти так же, как в другой, прошедшей и завершенной жизни. Когда Баки мог разбить костяшки о чужую физиономию, не тратя ни секунды на слова, попытки урезонить, вопросы, и только потом поворачивался к Стиву: «Да, конечно. Ты дожал бы его сам». Стив смотрел на его руки, на широкие кисти и твердые пальцы, аккуратные, завершенные линии, и был так уверен в том, что Баки никогда не причинит ему вреда, что даже не осознавал этого. А потом крупная рука широко охватывала его плечи горячей, надежной тяжестью, и Баки вел его домой. Стив жалел, что не мог обнять его так же: рук не хватало.  
– Я потом ее вспомнил. Мы были в клубе, где она пела, ты тоже должен помнить, с нами тогда были Бетти и Кларисса, такие, рыженькие...  
Стив пожимает плечами. В объятиях Баки слишком тепло, так тепло, что, кажется, он до сих пор мерз. И как это бывает, если с мороза ворваться в тепло, выдыхая иней и подставляя лицо и руки огню, – его клонит в сон. Он, определенно, должен помнить бойких близняшек, густо присыпанные розовой пудрой веснушки, кукольные кудри, тугие и мелкие. Слишком черные ресницы, Стиву тогда еще казалось, что смыть бы с Бетти краску – и она ему понравится. Или это была Кларисса, а Бетти танцевала с Баки на небольшом пятачке перед эстрадой, улыбалась и откидывала голову. Клариссе со Стивом было скучно, она смотрела на широкую спину Баки, на его руки, пока тот вел в танце ее сестру. Стив пригласил было ее на танец, но закончилось все смехотворно, и Баки провожал сестричек один, а потом завалился домой к Стиву.  
Странно, но Стив совсем не запомнил певицу. Он вслушивается в переливы старой мелодии, в голос и пытается представить себе смуглую темноглазую девушку, на которую Баки засматривался в ноябре сорок третьего. За пару суток до того, как сто седьмой полк попал в окружение.  
Баки слегка сжимает пальцы на его плече, возвращая в реальность.  
– Эй, парень. Не спи, – требует он. – О чем задумался?  
Стив сжимает губы. Водит пальцами по узким стыкам пластин металлической ладони. Холод почти не ощущается, как если бы под пластинами была плоть. Это же Баки. Все, что принадлежит Баки, – тепло и живо.  
– Представляю себе, – хмыкает Стив, – твое лицо, если бы вместо нее по сцене слонялся я. С фанерным щитом и речью, нацарапанной на бумажке.  
Баки фыркает и хохочет, запрокинув голову.  
– Я не хочу даже думать, – говорит он, отсмеявшись, голос звучит тихо, на тон ниже прежнего; Стив поворачивает голову, и Баки целует его. – Без обид, но ребятам веселее было посмотреть на девочку в платье, чем на парня в трико.  
– Ну, спасибо, – выдыхает Стив ему в губы. – Со мной, – Баки целует его еще раз, – был целый кордебалет, – Баки кусает его и сжимает плечо, – так что…  
Где-то на периферии слуха песня заканчивается.

Иногда у девушек из подтанцовки и правда бывали встречи с солдатами. До или после того, как «Звездный орел Капитан» отбарабанивал свою речь и поднимал положенные по сценарию тяжести, некоторые танцовщицы сбегали и возвращались позже обычного. Раз или два одна из них, Шарлотта, пыталась остаться наедине со Стивом. Попытки были достойные, и Шарлотта ему нравилась. Она родилась и выросла в Чикаго; у нее были черные волосы, белая фарфоровая кожа и серые глаза, она курила, напевала подружкам арии из мюзиклов и виртуозно ругалась на погоду и жалованье низким мелодичным голосом. Она не ходила ни к кому, зато чаще других оказывалась на мотоцикле, который Стив поднимал над головой под финальные аккорды песни. Но было не место и не время, и, поняв это, Шарлотта бранилась потом тише обычного. Стиву казалось, она очень понравилась бы Баки.  
Теперь Стив думает – Шарлотта была чем-то похожа на него.  
Не думать о том, куда могла бы отправиться после своего выступления Лина из Бруклина, оказывается непосильной задачей. Может быть, она нашла своего голубоглазого сержанта, которому улыбалась так, что он на всю жизнь запомнил. Может быть, он нашел ее сам.  
Стив одергивает себя и не задает вопросов, но Баки понимает его и так, и удивленно вскидывает брови.  
– Нет, нет, она уехала сразу после концерта. Со скандалом, правда, но скандал был из-за того, о чем я тебе рассказал. Гейб потом в ее честь пообещал дочку назвать.  
– Но почему? – вырывается у Стива. – Ты же сам говорил, что улыбнулся ей.  
Баки прикрывает глаза, откидываясь на подушку, и улыбается мягко, безоружно. Стив чувствует, как краска приливает к щекам. Некоторые соображения лучше держать при себе, но с Баки это редко удается. Он открыт сейчас, распахнут весь, да и какой смысл закрываться, когда Баки видит его насквозь, даже опустив веки.

Стив просыпается и не может сказать, что ему снилось. Первое, что он видит, – профиль Баки, и это все, что ему хочется знать. Баки спит, повернувшись на спину, правая рука лежит на груди, поверх ладони Стива. Пальцам горячо. Стив смотрит на сцепленные руки, прежде чем осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, подвинуться ближе.

\-----------------------------------  
19.10.2014


End file.
